movie_databasefandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
���� ���� ���� ���� }}="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#FF5F6C" width="44%" |'Gênero' | style="color:black; background:#F9A92A" |Comedy Adventure | |- |- class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#FF5F6C" width="44%" |'Criador' | style="color:black; background:#F9A92A" |Jarred Bush Sam Levine | |- |- class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#FF5F6C" width="44%" |'Elenco' | style="color:black; background:#F9A92A" |Melissa Joan Hart Joey Lawrence Taylor Spreitler Nick Robinson | |- |- class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#FF5F6C" width="44%" |'Compositor do Tema' | style="color:black; background:#F9A92A" |Joey Lawrence & Matthew Gerrard | |- |- class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#FF5F6C" width="44%" |'Tema de Abertura' | style="color:black; background:#F9A92A" |"Stuck With Me", performed by Joey Lawrence | |- |- class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#FF5F6C" |'Compositor(s)' | style="color:black; background:#F9A92A" |Danny Lux Michael Reola | |- |- class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#FF5F6C" |'País' | style="color:black; background:#F9A92A" |Estados Unidos | |- [ Terra]] |- class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#FF5F6C" |'Idioma' | style="color:black; background:#F9A92A" |Inglês | |- |- class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#FF5F6C" |'Temporadas' | style="color:black; background:#F9A92A" |4 | |- |- class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#FF5F6C" width="44%" |'Episódios' | style="color:black; background:#F9A92A" |94 | |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background:#FF5F6C; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 0.5em; -moz-border-radius-topright: 0.5em;" |'Produção' | |- |- class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#FF5F6C" width="44%" |'Produtor Executivo(s)' | style="color:black; background:#FFCF2C" | David Kendall Bob Young Melissa Joan Hart Joey Lawrence Paula Hart John Ziffren Seth Kurland | |- |- class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#FF5F6C" width="44%" |'Produtor(s)' | style="color:black; background:#FFCF2C" |Ken Ornstein Sarah Jane Cunningham Suzie V. Freeman David Hartle Brenda Hsueh | |- |- class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#FF5F6C" width="44%" |'Camera Setup' | style="color:black; background:#FFCF2C" |Multi-camera | |- |- class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#FF5F6C" width="44%" |'Duração' | style="color:black; background:#FFCF2C" |22 Minutos | |- |- class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#FF5F6C" width="44%" |'Empresa de Produção' | style="color:black; background:#FFCF2C" |Hartbreak Films JL Veritas ABC Family Original Productions/ | |- |- class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#FF5F6C" width="44%" |'Distribuidor(s)' | style="color:black; background:#FFCF2C" |Disney–ABC Domestic Television | |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background:#FF5F6C; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 0.5em; -moz-border-radius-topright: 0.5em;" |'Lançamento' | |- |- class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#FF5F6C" width="44%" |'Canal Original' | style="color:black; background:#FFCF2C" |Freeform | |- |- class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#FF5F6C" width="44%" |'Formato de Imagem' | style="color:black; background:#FFCF2C" |1080i 16:9 (HDTV) | |- |- class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#FF5F6C" width="44%" |'Formato de Audio' | style="color:black; background:#FFCF2C" |Dolby Digital 5.1 | |- |- class }="hiddenStructure" | style="background:#FF5F6C" width="44%" |'Lançamento Original' | style="color:black; background:#FFCF2C" |17 Agosto 2010 | |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background:#FF5F6C; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 0.5em; -moz-border-radius-topright: 0.5em;" |'IMDB' | |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background:#FF5F6C; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 0.5em; -moz-border-radius-topright: 0.5em;" |'Melissa & Joey' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background:#FF5F6C; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 0.5em; -moz-border-radius-topright: 0.5em;" |'Link Externo' | |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background:#FF5F6C; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 0.5em; -moz-border-radius-topright: 0.5em;" |'Official website' | |} Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero é uma série animada americana produzida pela Disney Television Animation para Disney XD. A série estréia em 5 de Dezembro de 2014 como uma prévia, seguido pela estréia oficial em 13 de Fevereiro de 2015. A série foi ordenado em 16 de outubro de 2013 sendo progamada a sua estréia no fim de 2014. Co-criador da série, Jared Bush também escreveu o próximo filme de animação da Disney Zootopia, que ele também é co-diretor. Enredo A série segue as aventuras de Penn Zero, que inesperadamente herda o trabalho de seus pais: ser Part-Time Hero, em seu lugar deve dar um zap para entrar em várias dimensões e salvar o dia no mundo. Com a ajuda de seus dois amigos, Boone, o Part-Time Wiseman, e Sashi, o Part-Time Sidekick, ele deve salvar os mundos de Rippen, um Part-Time Villão e professor de arte de Penn, e sua Part-Time Minion e diretor da escola de Penn, Larry. Episódios 1º Temporada= # North Pole Down # Chicken or Fish? # The Old Old West # Babypocalypse # That Purple Girl # I'm Super! # The Fast and the Floor Rugs # Brainzburgerz # Chuckle City # Flurgle Burgle # Temple of the Porcelain God # Defending the Earth # Number One, Number Two # 3 Big Problems # Cereal Criminals # I'm St! # Balls! # The Princess Most Fair # Hail Larry # It's a Colorful Life # Larry Manor # Lady Starblaster # Amber # Totally Into Your Body # Fish and Chips # The Ripple Effect # Where Dragons Dare # Rip-Penn # Chuckle City 500 # Rock and Roll # Plantywood: City of Flora # Boone's Apprentice|-|2º Temporada=# Em Breve } | || }}}}| } }} [[ }}}}|' }']] |} Categoria:Templates